Pups and the Mysterious Cave Monster
This is my Halloween story. Sorry it's late.... bro's in town since he and my sister-in-law are moving to northern Georgia since he transferred jobs. Summary While exploring the mountain caves, Everest, Jake, and Pumpkin saw a mystery shadow of a big monster. While running away, a rock slide occured, leaving Pumpkin trapped in the cave with the monster. Ryder still believes that it isn't a monster and the PAW Patrol, especially Marshall, Penelope, and Skye, still don't completely trust Pumpkin, even she thought she ahs truely changed and is like a sister to Everest. But, they have to follow their duties of protecting Adventure Bay. Will they finally put the past behind to rescue Pumpkin, and what is the monster? Story Scary Exploration (Everest says the title card) (One day at the caves, Everest, Jake, and Pumpkin were exploring the caves) Pumpkin: I wonder what we'll find in the caves today. Maybe a secret hideout, or an underground spring, or even undiscovered creatures! Everest: Maybe, Pumpkin, but I hope we even find rare rocks too. Pumpkin: No, not those.... if they do, the pups will think I'll keep them for myself and not share them... Penelope, Skye, and Marshall won't let go for what I've done in the past... Like I won't ever forgive myself.... Everest: Pumpkin, you're a new pup.... uh... dog... and you're like a big sister to me. (She nudges her) Pumpkin: *sniffles tears* I don't deserve a friend like you... (Howls and barks are heard) Everest: W...what was that? Jake: I don't know.... (Loud stomps approach and they see a dark silhouette of a unkown creature close to them) Pumpkin: It's a monster!!! (The cave begins to shake as rocks start to fall. Jake: Let's totally bail! Everest: Hurry! The cave's going to collapse! (The three start running towards the exit) (When they were close to the exit, Jake and Everest see that their path is now blocked by a rock slide) Jake: Whew, that was close. Everest: *pants* Yeah, what was that thing? Jake: I don't usually believe in monsters, but it really looked like one. Everest: Wait, where's Pumpkin!? Pumpkin!? Where are you? Jake: You don't think that... (They both look in fear at the rockslide) (Everest starts to tear up) Everest: No... please..... no... (She starts to cry) Jake: Don't worry, I'll call the PAW Patrol. (He pulls out his phone) Since we're near the entrance, we'll won't get a connection problem like when I got stuck in the cave. The PAW Patrol Pledge (Over at the Lookout, the pups were playing Hide N Seek) Lilac: Ready or not 'cause 'ere Ah come! (She looks around and peers down a deep hole) Not the ol' dig a hole, Rubble! (Rubble jumps out of the hole) Rubble: Oh, I knew I should've dug a hole to hide in again. (He begins to bury the hole) (Ryder is playing on his phone meanwhile) (It starts to ring) Ryder: Ryder here. Jake: Ryder, major problems. We think there's a big monster in the caves. Ryder: Jake, you know there's no such think as monsters. There maybe Mer-pups, Aliens, and sea slugs, but no monsters. Everest: Well, we think we did, but there was a landslide, and Pumpkin's trapped in the cave with whatever that thing is! Ryder: Well, monster, or no monster! We'll help you solve this mystery! No job is too big, no pup is too small! (He issues the call) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! (Skye was hiding in a log, Penelope was hiding behind her Puphouse with her spider friends, Chase was behind a tree, and Marshall was up the tree) Skye/Chase/Penelope/Marshall: Ryder needs us! (Marshall falls out of the tree and then lands on Rubble's skateboard and crashes into the elevator and into the other pups) Marshall: Whoever said, "Going up is harder than going down." must be crazy! (The other pups laugh) (They get their gear on and line up) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming pups. Jake, Everest, and Pumpkin were exploring the caves and they saw what they thought was a monster. Marshall: M-m-m-monster? Lilac: There ain't no monsters in Adventure Bay! Ryder: Maybe, but there was a rockslide. Pumpkin is stuck in the cave now. Skye: Wait, we have to save her after what she did? Marshall: Ruining my costume, putting pepper on my scarf, and putting hot sause in my kibble? Penelope: It was just terrible. Ryder: Pups, we must follow the PAW Patrol Pledge. How does it go? Pups: "In dark of night, in light of day, We, the PAW Patrol, will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" Ryder: Right. So we help others even if we don't like them much. Chase, we'll need your light to see in the cave, and we might need your winch as well. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Rubble, we'll need your gear to help remove the rockslide. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Ryder: Penelope, I need your nurse gear in case Pumpkin or the monster is hurt. Penelope: Well, I guess Penelope's in the Puphouse! Ryder: Rocky, we need your truck to store the rocks. Rocky: Time to Rocky and Roll! Lilac: Did yuh just make it up, Sugar Pup? Rocky: *blushes* Uh... no, maybe... Pups: *laughs* Ryder: *laughs* PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder and the pups get ready and head out to the caves) Reunion (They soon reach the caves and find Jake and Everest near the entrance of the caves) Everest: Finally! You made it! Ryder: We're here to help. (Rest is Coming Soon)